Royalty
by Rizumulove06
Summary: Summary: Rachel Roth is the Princess of Shadows. She gets tired of her life. She pleads her father, Trigon to let her go to school. Her father lets her and the students know who she is. She makes true friends and meets a group of boys who are really full of it. What will happen? OC is not getting in the way of RaeRob. The OC is actually Chase Roth.
1. Chapter 1

Please be reminded to review if you can. If there are things you can't understand, probably errors. I'll explain on the next chapter if it happens.

Thanks!

Rachel: Get on with it.

Chase: Yeah.

CatsLikeWaffles: Fine. You're really mean, you know. * pouts *

_**Action!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or McDonald's. I only used them.**_

* * *

Royalty

Summary: Rachel Roth is the Princess of Shadows. She gets tired of her life, always in her house. She pleads her father, Trigon to let her go to school. Her father lets her and the students know who she is. She makes true friends and meets a group of boys who are good for her friends. Though, she can't find her own prince. Will she ever find her prince?

Story: Royalty

Chapter 1: Fast Food

Rachel Roth is the Princess of Shadows. She has long, violet hair and amethyst eyes. She is a kind and helpful princess.

" Hey, Rachel? Wake up." a voice said.

Rachel woke up to find her brother, Chase.

Chase had blue eyes and brown hair.

" What? Oh. Hello, Chase. Good morning." Rachel smiled.

" Good morning, Rachel. Father is waiting for us." Chase smiled back.

" Chase, are you not getting tired of our life here?" Rachel looked down.

" Yes, I am. Rachel , please bear with it. We shall plead with Father Trigon to let us go to the place of knowledge." Chase gave her a toothy grin.

" Alright. I shall start bathing. I shall meet you at the bottom floor." Rachel stood up and walked towards her walk-in closet.

" Yes. Goodbye, Rachel." Chase closed the door.

Rachel picked up a violet jacket and long black dress with straps.

Rachel headed to her bathroom and finished after an hour.

She walked downstairs and headed for the Kitchen. She saw her Father and greeted him.

" Good morning, Father." Rachel bowed.

" Yes. Take a seat, Rachel. We have to discuss something." Trigon gestured for her to sit in front of Chase.

" Father, I have a question. Could you please answer it?" Rachel asked.

" One question per day, Rachel. This is a first, so, fine. One question." Trigon nodded.

" Thank you, Father. My question is… can we please go to school?" Rachel crossed her fingers.

Trigon sighed. But, nevertheless, responded, " Fine. I was getting tired of seeing you and Chase here every day. I allow you. I shall ask Ms. Ruth to take care of your papers. You will start tomorrow. I dismiss you. I will call you again later for Lunch. We are having fast food for today." Trigon sighed and crossed his arms.

" Thank you, Father. Chase let us eat. Father, can we go eat at McDonald's?" Rachel smiled.

" Do as you please. You are free from your duties. Your duties are clear. Do your best at school. You are dismissed." Trigon said.

" Thank you, Father!" Chase and Rachel said in unison. They ran out.

" Rachel, Chase, change your clothes! Also, buy me food as well." Trigon smiled.

" Yes, Father!" Rachel and Chase smiled.

They changed clothes for about, 20 minutes.

Chase was wearing a black-t-shirt and brown pants with blue and white rubber shoes.

Rachel was wearing a black top and a violet jacket. For shoes and bottom, she wore a cute red skirt and red high heels.

" Rachel, you're beautiful. But, we shall need more than this so we will not attract attention to ourselves. I am sure people know who we are." Chase smiled.

Rachel blushed at the word, "beautiful". " Well, we shall start with our language. We will speak normally. Then, you shall wear shades and I will wear my hat." Rachel suggested.

" Great idea, Rachel! Come on. I'm hungry." Chase frowned.

They grabbed their shades and hat and quickly left.

When they reached McDonald's, they got a table and ordered.

" Hello, Ma'am. What would you like to order?" the cashier asked.

" 2 large Fries, 3 big Macs, 3 Coke Floats." Rachel smiled.

" That'll be… $6.50, Ma'am." the cashier smiled.

" Here you go." Rachel handed her the needed money for their food.

" Alrighty. Here you go. Enjoy your meal. Please come again." the cashier handed them their food.

" Thank you." Rachel smiled.

" Chase, here you go." Rachel handed him the food.

" Awesome! Thanks. Let's eat." Chase smirked.

They finished eating after a while then, they quickly left.

" So, let's give this to Father." Chase said, pointing to the burger and float.

" Okay. Hey, Chase, are you excited to go to school?" Rachel asked, sipping on her float.

" Yeah. How about you? I hope we get into the same classes." Chase put his hands together.

" Yeah. I'm… nervous." Rachel blushed.

" Why, Rachel? We could always text each other if we're not in the same subject." Chase comforted her sister.

" No, it's not that, Chase. It's just that… we might get into trouble." Rachel frowned.

" I'll protect you." Chase hugged his sister.

" Thanks." Rachel grinned.

" Rachel, Chase, you're late! It's 12:00 p.m. already. They've prepared our food." Trigon glared at them.

" Sorry, Father." Rachel and Chase frowned.

They went inside and ate.

" Okay. We will not have Dinner. I just decided. We will have a feast! It's to celebrate your future." Trigon smiled.

" Joy." Rachel sighed.

" Father, we do not want to celebrate." Chase frowned.

" Yes. We will eat Dinner, normally." Raven added.

" Okay. Fine. Help yourselves. You should avoid running here. We will have 50 floors built and furnished here tomorrow. Do not worry, it's safe. Dismissed." Trigon frowned.

They nodded and left.

Preview:

" Yey! We're at school!"

" Class, open your books."

" Hey! Watch where you're going, idiot!"

" What do you think you're doing?!"

" You dare do that?!"

" We will make good friends."

" Watch out for those idiotic boys."

* * *

**_Cut!_**

Rachel: Please review.

Chase: Yeah. So, the story will be updated. * sigh *

CatsLikeWaffles: You heard them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Been long enough, sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with school. Anyway, Chapter 2 is up. It's really long. Please enjoy. Also, I would like to acknowledge and thank Kaarlinaa for her idea of putting some Garfield and Rachel moments, better known, BBXRae.

Chase: Get on with it.

CatsLikeWaffles: Rachel, he's being mean!

Rachel: How dare you do that?!

Chase: I thought you were on my side, Rae.

Rachel: I've moved on, Chae.

Chase: _**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**_

Rachel: Let's start the chapter now.

Chase: Yeah.

CatsLikeWaffles: I agree.

All: **Action!**

* * *

Next Day

" Rachel, wake up."

" Good morning, Chase." Rachel sighed.

" It's time to go to school, Rachel!" Chase jumped up and down.

" Relax. Okay, let's go." Rachel giggled.

Rachel saw that Chase was already in a school uniform.

It consists of white long sleeved top and tan school pants. There was a matching gray vest and red tie.

' Delightful. Our school uniform is not colorful.' Rachel thought. She giggled at her thought.

" I'll go take a bath. You can wait if you wish." Rachel walked towards her walk-in closet.

She found her school uniform and black high heels. She quickly got her uniform and walked towards her bathroom and bathed.

She finished after an hour and dressed in her school uniform. She was wearing a white long sleeved top, with a gray skirt that reached up to her knees, knee socks, a matching red formal school jacket and a red tie.

" Woah. Come on, Rachel! Let's go." Chase ran out and ran towards the Kitchen.

" What a hyper teen." Rachel sighed and shook her head.

She took the elevator and was immediately at the Kitchen. She saw a panting Chase that was on the ground.

" How'd you get here so fast?" Chase asked.

" Well, simple, I took the elevator." Rachel pointed to their elevator. Chase face palmed and Rachel giggled. Chase stood up ad walked towards his Father, Trigon.

" What's for breakfast, Father?" Chase asked.

" You'll eat at school. Go! I want you to do your best. Bye!" Trigon pushed the teens out of their house.

He gave them their bags and phones. The color of their phones were blue and violet. Then, they were immediately off to school on their limo.

" Hey Ra- where'd you get the green tea?" Chase asked.

Rachel was holding a tea cup with a saucer full of green tea.

" I always have some. It's our favorite, remember? Want some?" Rachel smiled.

" Sure. I love green tea!" said Chase as Rachel handed him a mug with green tea.

He quickly sipped some green tea.

" Rachel, this is delicious! I always knew you're a great cook!" Chase chuckled.

" Chase, I didn't really cook it, I made the green tea from scrap. But... Thank you?" Rachel blushed.

" We're here." said the driver.

" Thank you, Jefferson." Rachel bowed.

They got out of their limo and took a good look at the school.

" Yey! We're at school." Rachel giggled.

But, they were interrupted by the screaming of teenagers. Well, remember, they are a prince and princess.

" Oh my gosh! Princess Rachel and Prince Chase are going to study here."

" Look here, Prince Chase! Kyaa~"

" Kyaa~ So handsome!"

" Woah. Princess Rachel is so gorgeous."

" Yeah. She really is."

" Nice to see them. Meet and greet!"

" Yey!"

" Run?" Chase asked.

" Different directions." Rachel nodded.

They started running inside the school. Chase took left and Rachel, right. The crowd chasing them got bigger and bigger. Chase was able to hide. Although, Rachel was still being chased.

~ With Rachel ~

While Rachel was running, she bumped into someone.

He pointed to her and was about to scream until Rachel covered his mouth with her hand and took him with her. Rachel saw the janitor's closet and they hid in it.

" Dude, you're Princess Rachel." the boy stared at her.

" Yeah. Hello. Um… I would appreciate it if you wouldn't rat me out." Rachel blushed.

" Yeah. Sure. No one believes me anyway." the boy sighed.

" Really? What's your name?" Rachel asked.

" Garfield Logan. Nice to meet you. I can't believe you touched my mouth." Garfield grinned.

Garfield had green hair and green eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as Chase.

" Sorry? My name is Rachel Roth. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rachel giggled.

" Don't worry. I won't rat you out." Garfield stood up.

" Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

" Like I said, I won't rat you out. Get out when I scream, okay?" Garfield smiled.

" Okay. I trust you." Rachel smiled back.

Garfield got out and started the distraction.

" Yo, dudes. How you doing?" Garfield asked.

" Great. Where's Princess Rachel, nerd?"

" I don't know." Garfield smirked.

" Where is she, idiot?!"

" I don't know. I don't care." Garfield glared at the crowd. He got angry and punched one of the jocks. People gasped in shock.

" You dare do that?!" asked the jock.

" Yeah." Garfield glared at him.

Rachel was seeing the whole scene. She too was shocked and quickly opened the door.

" Garfield, stop. Let's go." Rachel pleaded, holding his arm.

" Woah. She is pretty. I'm gonna take her now." said the jock. He took her arm and he put his hand on her chin.

" Let go." Rachel glared at him.

" What do you think you're doing?!" Chase appeared and punched the jock, causing him to let go of Rachel. His nose was bleeding.

" You little…"

" Stop! Jon, what do you think you're doing?! You're picking a fight with students again. Now, Prince Chase, Garfield and Princess Rachel! What are you thinking?!" a man yelled.

" Gee. Sorry, Mr. Wilson. You act like Principal Monique. Well, you're not!" Jon yelled.

" Shut up! Students, go to your class. Detention for you, Mr. Jon Marcus!" Mr. Wilson glared at Jon.

The students were all gone in a mere minute, except for a group of girls and guys, Rachel, Chase and Garfield.

" Thank you, Garfield." Rachel bowed.

" N-no problem." Garfield blushed.

" Perhaps, you would like to be my best friend. Oh, and… I owe you. If you want to be mine, I'll be yours. Goodbye." Rachel smiled.

" Chase, wait. We have to get our schedules." Rachel frowned.

" Oh yeah. Well, we have 30 minutes. Let's go." Chase grinned at her. They left after making sure they were alright.

' She wants me to be her best friend! Awesome.' Garfield thought and smiled to himself.

~ After 30 Minutes ~

~ With Rachel ~

' What a boring class.' Rachel thought and sighed.

She was having Chemistry while her brother Chase, was having Physical Education.

" Good morning, Class A." the teacher greeted.

" Good morning, Ms. M!" the class greeted.

Rachel had no idea who she was. She just smiled at her teacher.

" Hello, Princess Rachel. Pleasure to be your teacher." Ms. M giggled.

" Good morning to you too." Rachel giggled.

" Class A, you're gonna be partnered up for a project." Ms. M declared.

The whole class cheered and approached Rachel. But, was stopped when Ms. M continued,

" I'm gonna decide. Sorry." she giggled.

" Class, open your books." she continued.

They obeyed her and did as they were told.

There were groans throughout the classroom. Rachel giggled.

' The sound of depression.' Rachel thought.

" Roy Harper, you're with Garth." they high fived each other.

" Victor Stone, you're with Karen Beecher."

Karen gasped. Victor just gave her a devious grin which made Karen glare at him.

" Tara to Kori."

" Alright." Tara fist pumped.

" It is a pleasure to work with a fellow friend. I hope to be of service to you, friend Tara." Kori bowed.

" Beth to Jinx."

" Bad luck girl." Beth crossed her arms and glared at Jinx.

" Goody goody." Jinx put her hands on her hips and glared back.

" Wally to Milly."

" Ma'am, why? Those guys are jerks. They don't deserve to be our partners." Milly complained.

" Thanks." Wally smirked.

" Lastly, Princess Rachel to Garfield and Grayson. Sorry, we're missing one." Ms. M finished.

" Joy. Well, at least Garfield is your friend." Rachel told herself.

" Hey, Princess Rachel." Garfield walked towards her.

" Hey, dude. So, where's the Grayson kid, dude?" Rachel blushed.

" Woah. Cool language. You mimicked me. Awesome." Garfield chuckled.

" Where's the Grayson kid?" Rachel asked.

" Well, he and his group are bad news. But, I'll protect you." Garfield smiled at her.

" Thank you. So, he's…?" Rachel waited for an answer.

" Oh… that kid." Garfield pointed to a sleeping kid.

" Hey, no sleeping in class! Hey! I'm talking to you, Grayson!" Rachel yelled.

" Princess, no- don't do it!" Garfield warned. It was too late. Grayson was awake.

Grayson had jet black hair and you couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing shades.

" What the…" Grayson woke up.

" No sleeping in class, Grayson!" Rachel smirked.

" Go away and shuttup." Grayson went back to his slumber.

" Wake up, Grayson. You're like Sleeping Beauty." Rachel smirked.

" Freaky Sleeping Beauty?! The fudge?" Grayson raised a brow.

" Uh… you gotta… help us… do the project, Grayson." Rachel smiled.

" Will you stop when I help?" Grayson asked.

" Maybe." Rachel giggled.

" I'll take the chance." Grayson smirked.

" Princess Rachel, let's do the project?" Garfield interrupted.

" Oh yeah." Rachel giggled again.

" So, all you have to do is…" Ms. M explained.

" So, Princess Rachel, how you doing?" Grayson chuckled.

" Sorry, Grayson, but, do I know you?" Rachel asked.

" Richard Grayson is the name. I'm your childhood friend, Rae-Rae." Grayson started laughing.

Rachel gasped. " Ricky!" Rachel giggled and started hugging Grayson.

" How's it been going, Rae-Rae?" Richard teased.

" It's Rachel, Ricky. I'm good." Rachel smiled.

" Hey Rachel, do you still remember our promises to each other and my parents'?" Richard asked.

Flashback…

Rachel and Richard were 5 years old. They were playing hide and seek with each other.

" Ricky, I'm gonna hide now." Rachel giggled.

" Hn." Richard nodded and started counting down.

" Ten… Nine… Eight…"

Rachel started climbing a tree. When she reached the top, she sat still, not wanting Richard to know where she was.

" Three… Two… One… Here I come!" Richard started running around, trying to find Rachel. He first searched the trash can and started sticking his head in it. Rachel was looking at the boy and started laughing. In result, she fell off the tree. She gasped. But then, Richard came and caught her just in time. But, he slid on the dirt, causing a scrape on his knee. He then, let go of Rachel, allowing them to stand. He had difficulty because of the scrape on his knee and Rachel had to help him stand.

" Richard! T-thank you!" Rachel started crying.

" It's alright. Ow!" he touched his scraped knee.

" Richard! Come on, I'm gonna heal that." Rachel helped him walk to their house. Richard's Mom, Andrea, Richard's Dad, Lorenzo, and, Richard's little sister, Flora, caught them.

" Rachel, what happened?!" Andrea asked.

" He scraped his knee saving me, Auntie." Rachel cried.

" It's alright, dear. Please go heal him now." Lorenzo smiled.

" Hn." Rachel smiled then nodded and left with Richard still in her care.

" Hey Rachel?" Andrea and Lorenzo called out.

" Yes, Auntie and Uncle?" Rachel smiled.

" You should marry each other." they said in unison. Richard was listening and started blushing furiously. Rachel too, blushed furiously.

" What…?" Richard and Rachel looked at each other, still blushing.

" That's really gonna happen, you know." Andrea giggled.

" Whatever, Mom." Richard sighed.

" E-excuse us." Rachel bowed they left after Richard's parents gave a nod.

Rachel and Richard were now in Richard's room. Rachel had just finished healing Richard's wound.

" Hey Rachel?" Richard called out.

" Hm?" Rachel looked at him.

" Would you like to keep that as a promise?" Richard held out his pinky finger.

" What promise?" Rachel raised a brow.

" The marriage." Richard smiled.

" F-f-fine." Rachel blushed and they shook each other's pinky fingers.

" I'll be going now. Father and Chase must be here by now." Rachel waved her arm and opened the door, she was about to leave when, Richard grabbed her wrist and kissed her on the cheek. She then continued exiting the room. She left the manor with a seriously red blush on her face. She got in her Father's car.

" What happened, Rachel?" Chase asked.

" Nothing." Rachel responded. Chase shrugged and Rachel just held her cheek with a smile forming on her face.

Flashback End…

" Kyaa!" Rachel screamed in a girlish voice as she fell down from her chair after remembering the promise.

" Rae!" Richard screamed and helped Rachel get up.

" You mean…" Rachel said with horror.

" Our marriage." both nodded and started laughing.

" Dudes, what's up?" Garfield asked, looking confused. They looked at him and started laughing again.

" Really… what's up?" Garfield whispered.

* * *

All: **Cut!**

CatsLikeWaffles: That was great everyone. You have plenty of time to rest.

All: **Bye-nee!**

Garfield: Wait!

All: What?

Garfield: Where's the bathroom?

All: * face palm * It's in there. * points to a room with a wooden door.

Garfield: Thanks. * leaves *

Chase: Guys, please tune in and review. CatsLikeWaffles won't update because you won't review. It's getting really depressing.

All except CatsLikeWaffles: Yeah.

CatsLikeWaffles: * cries * It's true.

_Silence._

Rachel:Want some green tea?

All: Come on!

The End.


End file.
